Hateful Cigarettes
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: It all started with a cough. And a fever. And then it turned into hospital and pills. Ponyboy quit track, quit smoking, and that's just the beginning. And Darry said he just had a cold. "He comes home from his track meet all tanned up from the Georgia sun and grinning ear to ear, but sick as a dog." Not your typical sickfic. How will Pony cope with it all? Johnny and Dal live
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Back From The Track Meets**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 **Summary** : It all started with a cough. And a fever. And then hospital and pills. Ponyboy's quitting track, smoking, and that's just the beginning. And Darry said that it was just a cold. "He comes home from his track meet all tanned up from the Georgia sun and grinning from ear-to-ear, but sick as a dog." Not your typical sickfic.  
 **  
...**  
 **  
**He comes home from his track meet all tanned up from the Georgia sun and grinning from ear-to-ear, but sick as a dog.

Walking through the front door, he's grinning. A medal is dangling from Pony's neck, which like the rest of his body is tanned up from the Georgia sun. Ponyboy's track team had traveled all the way to Georgia to compete. Pony had been chattering non-stop about it before they left, and all in the car when Soda picked him up.

"It was so much fun Darry!" Ponyboy basically shouts. "The other boys from track went swimming with me, all of us! I met people from all over the country! The hotel was huge," he blabbers on.

Darry's excited for him too, and genuinely proud, but he notices that something is off.

"That's great, I new you could do it," Soda is smiling, but he notices it too. He knows when something is wrong with his little brother. Despite his excitement he looks pale, and his nose is slightly red, which could be written off with the sun but his voice sounds stuffy, too.

"You look like crap, Ponyboy," Darry finally comments. "Are you feelin' alrigjt?"

"I'm fine, Darry, just tired 's all," Pony responds.

"Well, lay down. It's been a long couple of days," Darry says.

There he went, back into parent mode. But secretly Soda thought that it should be called "Darry mode" because he seemed to use it enough to claim it as his own. But the stern, commanding Darry was getting old.

 **X**

"I'm not a kid, Darry," Soda hears Pony protesting the next morning while Darry attempts to convince Pony to let him take his temperature. Darry argues, despite Pony's protests.

"I'm perfectly f-" he breaks off into a harsh, wet cough that sounds like he's drowning under water.

"Your fever is 100.5. You are staying home," Darry says leaving no room for argument on Pony's end.

"It's just a colb or somethin'," he pouts, glaring. "And I got tests to do 'n stuff."

"Sorry, kiddo. The boss has spoken," Soda shrugs and pats his younger brother's knee reassuringly. "You'll only miss a day, no biggie."

How very wrong he is.

 **A/N: So, hey guys. :) I recently read "Wild World" and thought about the pneumonia coming back and I wondered, 'could I make a story out of just pneumonia?' So here we are. That's why I said "not your typical sickfic", because it won't be a once-'n-done type deal. :) and there will be a lot of sub-plots to keep it interesting, so don't worry.**

 **Also, I'm trying out third person limited. Do you guys like it? I'm thinking of doing it for the story, and having a chapter Pony then Darry and so on, switching between people. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading and please review!**

 **And Please keep voting on my poll, it's not closed yet!**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You are Staying Home, End of Discussion**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 ****

 **Summary:** It all started with a cough. And a fever. And then it turned into hospital and pills. Pony quit track, quit smoking, and that's just the beginning. And Darry said he just had a cold. "He comes home from his track meet all tanned up from the Georgia sun and grinning ear to ear, but sick as a dog." Not your typical sickfic. How will Pony cope? Johnny and Dally live

 **Third Person POV**

Pony sulks while the thermometer dangles from his partially opened lips like an unlit cigarette. Two-Bit pulls up in his car, Betsy, who is barely hang on, speeding as recklessly as usual into the Curtis's front lawn. For once Darry doesn't chew him out for his driving as he helps himself to some chocolate cake. Dallas trudges in behind him, propping himself against the wall, his usual greeting of "howdy boys" making Soda smile and shake his head.

"Hey, Pony, you goin' for a new casual trend?" Two-Bit jabs, howling with laughter. Pony's clad in Soda's way-too-loose old, grey cut-off hoodie he threw on this morning and a pair of boxers he wore last night to bed.

"Yeah, right," he plays along, and then turns sour. "Ask Darry. Apparently I ain't goin'."

"We're gonna start this one again? You are staying home, end of discussion," Darry sounds exasperated, and Pony stays silent, staring through the TV.

"Well, shoot, Darry. He got a fever?" Two-Bit asks, mildly concerned while Dally just looks mildly bored with the whole conversation.

"How did you even get sick?" Darry asked.

 _Flashback:_

 _Pony sat on the bench of Tulsa County Jail, bored out of his mind. Darry had to pick Dallas up from the cooler and Pony was stuck coming with him._

 _While Darry dealt with the legal stuff, which all went over even Pony's head, the youngest Curtis sat next to a lady and her baby. They both appeared to be Chinese and the older woman looked really angry at someone or something._

 _"Watch ze chiald!" She snapped at him in broken English and a heavy accent, rubbing her nose and coughing. Pony, the young teen having no idea what-so-ever what he should do, watched her set down the toddler and stalk off towards the restroom._

 _The child climbed onto Pony's lap, coughing hard. Pony stiffened, but didn't push the child off._

 _What the heck? He thought wildly, awkwardly patting the child on the back, who had only stopped coughing to sneeze, in Pony's face no less._

 _That's how Darry and Dallas found Pony. Confused, Darry told Ponyboy that they needed to go._

 _"I gotta watch him. Some lady just walked off and told me to watch him," Ponyboy told him. Darry wanted to argue, but didn't want to leave a young toddler by hisself in a jail. So they waited until the lady came back with her husband and picked up their child._

End Flashback

 **A/N: No offense to Chinese people. They don't leave their kids with strangers. That's just dumb. And dangerous. Don't repeat, children lol. But I'm serious.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: He's Making a List, He's Checking it Twice... And Maybe a Third Time, Too.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 ****

 **Summary:** It all started with a cough. And a fever. And then it turned into hospital and pills. Pony quit track, quit smoking, and that's just the beginning. And Darry said he just had a cold. "He comes home from his track meet all tanned up from the Georgia sun and grinning ear-to-ear, but sick as a dog." Not your typical sickfic. How will Pony cope with the change? Johnny and Dally are alive!

 **** A/N: MyCookieGirl, this chapter is for you, girl! Thank you so much for inspiring me. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Flashback:_

 _The next day, Pony was hyped up for his track meet in Georgia. Darry, as usual, is in overprotective parent mode, checking and double-checking to make sure Pony packed enough underwear, toothpaste, and sunscreen for the trip._

 _"Darry, it's not that long. I'll be fine, I **promise** , " Pony tried to assure him, but once again Darry went over the checklist, just to make sure. And Pony was forced to endure it all._

 _"I love you, Pony," Soda told him the next morning, early the next morning as he got onto the ugly school bus. Soda was sad, but excited to hear about his little brother's big race once he returned. And proud. He was very proud too._

 _"I'm proud of you, Pone. Just do your best. I love you," was all Darry said to his youngest brother, seeming genuinely less like the parent he was forced to play and more like a proud older brother. He didn't seem as worried as he had been, he looked less stressed. And Pony would always remember that look on his brother's face as he got into the bus._

End flashback

"I don't know, Darry. Maybe that jail..." He trails off, not truly knowing the answer and feeling too tired to try and answer. Darry notices this, pushing the sweaty hair off of his brother's clammy forehead.

"Probably got a cold from that Chinese kid. Go back to sleep, little buddy," Darry tells him.

Pony didn't need to be told twice, he just dragged himself into his room and passed out on his bed in seconds.

 **X**

"How is he, Darry?" Soda asks, walking through the door and kicking of his shoes, followed by Steve who slams the door.

"Don't slam the door!" Darry lectures. "And he's still pretty warm." He wasn't going to sugar coat it to his teenage brother.

"If he gets any hotter we're gonna have to take him to the doctor."

 **** Guest: Thank you for not being a jerk like most guest I've encountered. Your suggestions you pointed out helped, and I really hope this sounded better. Thanks for reviewing, I hope I can keep you entertained. :)**

 **Chapter 2 review: Yeah, I need to work on remembering to do that more thorough, though I enjoy beta reading my own work. I add more detail in that way. Now you've got me wondering what more I could write about her, you noticed it too. I may not be finished with her...**

 **A/N: And thank you to FrankElza for her grammar help. And I'm switching it to omniscient, limited is just too confusing right now.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An Apple a Day Was Suppose to Keep the Doctor Away**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 ****

 **Summary:** It all started with a cough. And a fever. And then it turned into hospital and pills. Pony quit track, quit smoking, and that's just the beginning. And Darry said he just had a cold. "He comes home from his track meet all tanned up from the Georgia sun and grinning ear-to-ear, but sick as a dog." Not your typical sickfic. How will Pony cope with the change? Johnny and Dally are alive!

 **Third Person POV**

When Soda walks into his brother's bedroom and flips on the light switch, he can visually tell that Ponyboy's fever has gone up considerably. His cheeks are flushed bright red, which looks strange in contrast to his pale skin. Sweat beads are laced across his forehead and dripping down his cheeks, soaking the white T-shirt he has on.

"Pony, Pony. Wake up!" Soda shakes him roughly. "It's just a dream, Pone."

There's a tickle in the back of Pony's throat. He sits up straighter, coughing and coughing until blood comes up with his cough into Ponyboy's hands.

"Jesus Christ!" Soda curses in a shocked voice. For a moment, he doesn't know what to do. He's frozen until he heard Darry's heavy, tired footsteps make their way closer to Ponyboy and Soda's bedroom. He sticks his head in the door and stares tiredly at Pony, who is still staring wide-eyed at the blood on his fingers and palms. Black dots slowly cloud and take over his vision, and Ponyboy passes out on the couch.

 **X (2 days later)**

"Pony? Pony, you awake, kiddo?" A voice calls throughout the blackened haze.

"Hey, kid." It's Two-Bit. Pony knows he's the only one who calls him "kid".

"Wake up, Mickey's almost on."

"Mmmm... Inyer dr'ms," Ponyboy mumbles. He knows he's dreaming. Soda and Two-Bit can barely understand him.

"What? 'In my dreams'? Naw, kid, I ain't the one slespin'," Two-Bit laughs. At least, Pony thinks he laughed. He's already slipping out of consciousness, the voices fading away.

"Can you stay awake for me, Pony?" Sodapop asks him urgently. "The doctor needs to see you."

"Try," Pony tells him, but the deep, pitch black hole completely swallows him and he falls asleep peacefully in the hospital room.

 **A/N:** **Could you guys please vote on my friend Chicago Fire Buddies poll? It would mean a lot to her, and she's reviewed on a lot of your stories. Thank so much :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ponyboy, How Long Have You Been Feeling Sick?**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 ****

 **Summary:** It all started with a cough. And a fever. And then it turned into hospital and pills. Pony quit track, quit smoking, and that's just the beginning. And Darry said he just had a cold. "He comes home from his track meet all tanned up from the Georgia sun and grinning ear-to-ear, but sick as a dog." Not your typical sickfic. How will Pony cope with the change? Johnny and Dally are alive!

 **Third Person POV**

"Pony, the doctor said that you've been sick for at least a week. When did you start feelin' sick? You can't get this sick this fast" Darry grills. Ponyboy's been up and coherent for about an hour, and Darry decided that it was time to talk to Ponyboy about what the doctor told him the other day.

Darry sighs. "You need to start tellin' us when you feel sick, kiddo."

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **"Hey, Pony," Jerry, one of Pony's track friends grinned. They were messing around, practicing for the meets the next day, when Pony felt a sharp pain in his chest. He stopped, putting his hands on his knees and wheezing.**_

 _ **"You okay?" Jerry asked, patting on Ponyboy's back lightly. Ponyboy really liked Jerry, he wasn't the sharpest but he was a strong runner and a real good buddy to have. He had light blond hair, dark blue eyes and a small build, but he was taller than Pony.**_

 _ **"Yeah. This stupid cold, man.**_ _ **It sure is kickin' my butt,"**_ _ **Ponyboy covered up, brushing off Jerry's concerns. Then, though, he didn't know it wasn't just a bad cold. But he wasn't going to let anyone worry, he was okay, or so he thought.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

 **Time skip**

"Sh'da? Why am I in m'bed?" Not that Ponyboy's not happy that he's not in a hospital, he just doesn't know why.

"You were out of it, kid when we took you home. Doc said you was just tired from the pnemonia, but then your fever spiked once we got home. We almost had to take you back to the hospital." He pauses, and then. "Listen, Pony, the doc said you can't smoke no more. Hey, don't give me that look, it's like, chronic pnemonia or somethin' like that he called it. Your gonna be on pills for a while, no foolin' 'round, 'kay?

"M'Kay Soda." Something in his look makes Pony stop. "Soda? What else did he say? Soda!" Ponyboy is wide awake now, yet so tired.

"He said no more sports, kiddo."

Pony almost fell asleep. "Mm... Is track a sport?"

Soda gives him a strange look. "Yeah, Pony it is."

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


End file.
